jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana
:This article is about the Jewelpet. For the human character in Lady Jewelpet, see Lady Diana. is a female Munchkin Jewelpet who represents Charisma. Appearance Diana is a Munchkin cat with a jet black body and white paws and hair fluff on her head. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of silver diamonds. For her attire, she wears a pink bow to hold up the hair fluff, a lace-trimmed pink shawl and a white pearl necklace with a silver heart-shaped diamond jewel attached around her neck. In the first series, her overall appearance remains the same, but her eyes are shaped like curves, representing her role as an antagonist. Charm Form Diana's Jewel Charm is shaped like a house and is colored black with pink swirls at the top. It has a pink fence at the bottom, decorated with small black diamond shapes. Personality According to the official website, Diana is generally depicted as precocious and elegant. She can also be very loyal to her friends and is always there for them. In Jewelpet, she is very sneaky and very cruel to the Phantom Herb Thieves, the people who work for her. In a few episodes of the series, she is shown to be nicer than usual. She is known as a "dark Jewelpet" in this series, acknowledging her dislike and hatred towards bananas. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, just like her first series counterpart, Diana is cruel and boastful around most people, but she is also very loving and loyal to her partner Alma Jinnai. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, she is a bald wig comedian who highly demands people to make her laugh. She seems like an airheaded Jewelpet at first, but later reveals her true motives and forcefulness in episode 49. In Jewelpet Happiness, she is initially manipulative to achieve her goals, but after befriending Sachi Hakamada, she becomes a more encouraging and caring companion. Skills As the Jewelpet of Charisma, Diana's spells allow humans (mostly girls) to easily attract others, giving them a strong presence and inspire their devotion and loyalty for them. In Lady Jewelpet, her jewel is described as having the power of eternal love and brilliance, as well as purity. In Jewelpet, Diana is able to cast lightning using her paws. History In Jewelpet Diana is the main antagonist of the first half of the series. She seeks to collect the lost Jewelpets for herself and curse humans in order to attract them; her purpose behind all of this is to awaken her brother Dian. She employs the Phantom Herb Thieves, who she treats poorly. Before she met them, Sage, a member of the Phantom Herb Thieves, found a kitten which looked like her and fed it milk, but later it got lost. Afterwards, Sage found her Jewel Charm and was awoken by him, who tricked and persuaded him that she was the lost kitten and demands to be awakened from her Charm state, which he does out of her orders. When she finally found Dian trapped in his crystal prison and freed him, Diana then served as his right-hand assistant, who also admires him for his good looks. In the last two episodes, Diana witnesses her brother transform into Dark Dian and has no choice but to try to restore him back to normal. When Rinko and the Jewelpets finally restored Dian to normal, Diana then hugs him as a sign of gratitude and turned into the side of good along with her big brother. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Diana is the Jewelpet partner of Alma Jinnai, alongside Opal. Unlike Opal, Diana follows Alma's desires without much thought, therefore making her one of the antagonists. In Jewelpet Sunshine Diana is the most prominent member of the elite, rivaling the Rose class. She's also Dian's on-again, off-again girlfriend, which Dian dumped Garnet to get back with after she taped her eyes closed and about to cry. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Diana has frequent, seemingly pointless appearances in the background wearing a bald wig. Occasionally the main characters notice her but pay her no attention. It turns out, in episode 49, that those appearances were attempts to get other people to do comedy routines with her; being ignored all of the time, she demands them to make her laugh. In Jewelpet Happiness Diana appears in a couple of episodes related to sports and forms a Magic Gem with Sachi Hakamada, along with a few secondary Magic Gems with her again. In Lady Jewelpet Diana appears very briefly in episode 32, where the Petite Ladies have to choose jewels for their rings. Diana's jewel is talked at length about how valuable it is. Luea claims that she is going to borrow a diamond from her because she doesn't want Lillian to use her own jewel, the blue apatite. Gallery Trivia *Diana's jewel motif is the diamond, considered the most valuable gemstone, as well as the hardest material in existence. It is also one of the four precious stones, along with the sapphire, emerald, and ruby. *Diana's birthday is in April, the month correspondent to her jewel. **It is also her birthstone's month. *Diana is the second Jewelpet to have an alias (Jill, in Jewelpet Twinkle☆), the first being Dian (Andy Samael in the first series). *Both Diana and Dian are the only Jewelpets who were born as siblings. This is only true in the first series' continuity, however. *Both Diana and Luna are voiced by the same Japanese voice actress, which is Rumi Shishido. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Feline Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Black Category:Main characters Category:Minor Characters